


The Acacia

by DoeOfTheWood



Series: Rain and Dust [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Max is definitely a god you can't tell me any different, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeOfTheWood/pseuds/DoeOfTheWood
Summary: Furiosa is walking the Fury Road when she sees the wreckage of her War Rig.Everything of value has been stripped bare, leaving the husk of the War Rig, like a snake's molted skin, but that isn't what makes her brow furrow in confusion.There's a tree growing out of the remains of the cab.





	The Acacia

Furiosa is walking the Fury Road when she sees it.

There, at the arch of rocks that the Rock Riders so carefully craft to topple on their enemies, is the wreckage of the War Rig. Her War Rig.

Everything of value has been stripped bare, leaving the husk of the War Rig, like a snake's molted skin. But that isn't what makes her brow furrow in confusion.

There's a tree growing out of the remains of the cab.

As she gets closer, she sees its roots digging into the dirt. She goes to look closer, but she's distracted by a low humming sound echoing off the canyons.

She follows the echo to Max.

He's in one of the canyon's nooks and crannies, crouched by a wet patch of dirt. The canyon's outcropping must protect the spot from the sun enough that the wetness clings to that spot. He shifts a little and she sees a splash of green. A seedling has taken root and Max is gently touching it, humming rhythmically.

She takes a few steps closer and Max looks over his shoulder at her, smiling when he sees her. He beckons to her to come closer. She moves slowly as though not to startle him, although he's more relaxed than she thinks she's ever seen him. When she gets close enough, he grunts and gestures for her to kneel down with him. It's then when she sees the sharp shock of yellow, brighter than the Bullet Farm boys' paint.

"What is it?" she says softly like the plant will be scared away if there's too loud of a noise.

He clears his throat and doesn't take his eyes off of the plant, feeling its sturdy leaves in the pads of his fingers. She thinks he hears him say something like "A-kay-sha" and she has no idea what that means. "Helps with healing," he continues. "You take the bark and - " He pats his arm. Furiosa nods.

They sit in silence for a few moments before Max says, "Thought of, ah, bringing it to Citadel...once it could take the trip."

Furiosa is surprised. She had assumed that the nod at the lift was the last time they would see each other. She can't say that she isn't pleased though. She meant it when she said that he was reliable.

"We could use more than that plant."

She instantly regrets saying it. Max turns to her and, for the first time in this meeting, she sees the twitchy feral fear in his eyes.

The canyons dissolve around her and she yells, "No! Max! Come back!"

When her world reforms, she's looking out onto the Plains of Silence and sees a familiar figure. It's Max again, twitchy and feral, his hair tangled and matted. He's mumbling to thin air, fiddling with some Old-World tech.

She runs towards him, reaching her hand out. "Max, it's okay! I'm here. It'll be-"

But when Max turns towards her, his eyes go wide with fear. His fingers drop what he was working on and it's like he can't move, can't breathe, he's drowning and Furiosa wants to save him, but she can't reach him quick enough and-

When she touches him, he crumbles to dust like the Plains around him. She falls on her knees in the salt, like she did all those days ago, and screams.

 

* * *

 

She wakes with a jolt, her heart racing, and the scar on her side throbs painfully.

After taking a few long slow breaths, the pain in her side wanes and she can think more clearly. It was just a dream.

Her eyes dart around her room, the rock walls more confining than comforting. Furiosa knows that she can try all the breathing exercises she knows, but would not be able to fall back asleep here. She climbs out of bed and back into her leathers and heads for the higher levels with a blanket as a makeshift shawl to ward against the night air.

She stops heading upwards when she sees green. She breathes it in, savoring the crisp smell that vaguely reminds her of a home that no longer exists. It sometimes is too much to think about The Green Place of her childhood, but now it's almost nostalgic. Familiar.

She sits in a shaded patch of ground and looks up at the stars, thinking about her Fool. She wonders if he's unable to sleep as well, if he's as feral as he was in her dream. She breaths deep through her nose and thinks that at least they're under the same moon.

 

* * *

 

The Dag finds Furiosa asleep under the tree in the early morning, her shawl covering her torso and her toes curling around the grass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Leave a comment or some kudos to let me know what you think!


End file.
